Chasing Cars
by SashaFeirce12.0
Summary: After the death of his imprint, Seth goes into a coma; waking up seven months later with no memory of his past life. Why was he asleep for so long? ...how did he get into that coma in the first place? And who is this strange lady calling herself 'Mom' TAKE A PEEK AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**I completely apologize for my hiatus this summer! I chalk it up to moving troubles and getting settled. I just moved to Washington, D.C., and let me tell you it was NOT an easy transition! So I thank anyone that's stayed with me all throughout my FanFiction career! **

**So anyway, I have no clue what to write next in **Little Things**, and right now a story has been like eating away at my brain to write! **

**It's another Seth fic…Well…Seth-centric, I should say…And, um, yeah! It switches from a third person point of view to a Seth point of view every other chapter. It takes place about a year or two after Breaking Dawn, and I have all the normal Twilight characters in it (Yes, even Renesmee and Bella…). I'd love to tell you what this story is about, but I think that you guys should read and see for yourselves! If I get a positive feedback, I'll keep going, all the while keeping a followup of **Little Things **(And maybe **In My Head…?**) **

**So! Without further ado! This, my friends…Is…**Chasing Cars**!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**

Chapter One

Carlisle didn't sigh often. I mean, he was a vampire after all, but…This time was different. Over the past seven months, it had seemed like sighing was something his body did often. Which was…strange, to say the least.

He stood for a long time at the door to the room in the top far left corner of his house, staring at the young man on the bed. He gripped his clipboard tightly in his hands, on the verge of breaking it. He looked down at his feet and then back up at the beeping heart monitor and whirring ventilator.

Finally, he told his feet to walk forward and take a seat at the side of the bed. He set his now bent and cracked clipboard on the side table and clasped his hands together, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"There's…Nothing more I can do," he whispered, almost inaudible.

He felt a part of himself die inside. In his hundreds of years of living, this had never happened to him. There had always been something. Whether he could fix them up with a hospital visit, or…change them.

But he'd promised the young man's mother; he wouldn't get to that point. And if he did…?

He still wouldn't change the boy.

The problem with this case was…The child was simply, to put it simply, heartbroken. Before this happened to him, he was depressed and lonely and grieving the death of his imprint. Carlisle didn't understand; the boy had seen it coming.

His love had had a terminal cancer; she was set to die at a young age, anyway. Besides, the comatose state the boy was in was brought upon by himself. Carlisle didn't have to help him. Carlisle could have turned him away and let him die right there on those rocks at the cliffs. Carlisle could have-

No. It wasn't in his nature; this boy was like another son to him. He loved him, Esme loved him. Hell, even Rosalie loved him (and you know she doesn't just take to anybody). The whole Cullen family, and Jacob's pack loved the young man to death. No matter what he did…or done. What he…What he had said…

Leah was a strong, tough one. She'd shown no emotion this whole period of time the young wolf had been in this state. But Carlisle could sense her pain; anyone could. She was a good hider, though. That girl knew how to put on a face.

Carlisle let out another sigh and brushed back the tuft of hair on the young man's head.

"Seth…" he began, and looked up at the wolf's vital signs.

_Not good. Never good._

"Seth, I'm so sorry," Carlisle choked back a dry sob. "I'm…I'm so, very sorry, my boy. I've done everything I can…I hate to say it, but…"

Carlisle wanted to stall; tell Seth stories and funny memories to try and wake him up. But it wasn't working. Seven months his brothers and sister tried to do it.

"Son, you're dying."

Carlisle bit back more sobs as he said this. He hated to say it. It…This had never happened to him. Never. Never in his life.

He got up, composed himself, and left. He couldn't say anymore. It made him too emotional.

"Jakey, Grandma made food! Come eat with me!" Renesmee's tinkling voice rang through the big space downstairs.

"Hold on, Renesmee," Jacob said tenderly, looking down at her with love and adoration in his eyes. She grinned and ran back to the kitchen.

Jacob looked back up at Carlisle, who in turn looked away.

"Oh, god," Jacob whispered. "There's-"

"No," Carlisle cut him off. "I'm going to turn the machines off in a few hours."

Jacob placed a hand on his face and left it, dragging it down after a few moments. He blinked back sudden tears and growled.

"I'm going to call his mother to talk it over." Carlisle grabbed the cordless phone, stepping out on the back patio to call Sue.

Jacob looked at the stairs for a long time before rushing up them two at a time. A growl grew in his throat as he stormed into the room at the top far left corner of the house. He pushed open the door and it banged against the wall before bouncing off.

Secretly, Jacob had hoped that would be enough to wake him up. But, of course, the younger wolf slept on.

"Seth!" Jacob growled.

No answer.

"Damn it, Seth, you little shit! Wake up!" Jacob growled louder. "Carlisle's gonna turn off those machines and you know what's going to happen? You're gonna die! Because nothing will be keeping you alive! Do you hear me? I said, wake _up_!"

It was quiet after that; aside from Jacob's heavy breathing, the uneven beeps of the heart monitor, and the ventilator.

Jacob sniffed and looked up, tightening his jaw.

"Just…Please. Don't…Don't be like your dad, okay? Don't…Don't leave us. Who knows how Leah will take it?" He laughed half-heartedly once. "Let alone your mom. Seth, kid…Keep fighting. Keep…if…when…Carlisle turns off all those machines, keep breathing. Don't give up, show us that you're still fighting somehow. Please." Jacob's voice broke.

Again, he was quiet, and he looked down, letting a tear drop off the end of his nose. He wiped it away roughly, and then his ears perked up once he heard his name.

"Jakey, don't cry! Come on, Grandma made Italian, and it'll make you feel so much better! Come on, Jakey!" Renesmee tugged on his hand, pulling him away from the door. After one last look at Seth, Jacob turned to his imprint, forcing a smile on his face.

"Okay, Nessie."

00000000000000000000

Seth ran through the tall grass, sweet smells of wild flowers and pine filling his nose. He stopped running, looking to his right and then to his left.

He lost her…Again.

She always got away.

Suddenly, a giggle like jingle bells filled his ears. Seth perked up and looked into the brightly lit woods. He caught a glimpse of her yellow sundress before she flitted off again. He began to run towards her, getting farther and farther away from the distant yelling he was hearing.

It had been a while since he had woken up one morning in this beautiful place. He didn't know where…Or even _when _he was, but it didn't matter. It was a beautiful world; its only flaw the unexplained yelling he always heard in the distance. It disturbed him slightly, but he learned to get over it.

But it seemed as if the far-off yelling was getting even more and more far off with every day. A part of him wondered who it was; should he go and find it?

One time he'd tried. He'd gotten close, too. He knew he was close because the yelling was actual _words_, instead of just noises.

_"Come on, bud! Wake up!" _the yelling had said. _"You can do it, come on! We need you!"_

That was the day he first saw Her.

And he turned away from the faraway shouts, trying to find and catch Her.

Seth had never seen Her full face, but he knew it was beautiful. Something inside him told him so.

Every time he got close, She'd run off again; giggling and leading him farther and farther away from the yelling.

Every day, he would tell himself he was close to finding Her; give himself a since of hope and being. Because that's why he was here. To find Her.

Her giggling cut him out of his thoughts and Seth picked up speed. He was well into the forest by now, and then broke out into another clearing with a large lake.

He swallowed and slowed his steps.

Her.

Seth smiled.

She turned and grinned.

"You found me."

00000000000000000000000

Sue took in a breath.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

She looked at the moving waves on the heart monitor; getting lower and lower with each beep.

Maybe he'd live? Maybe…Maybe as soon as Carlisle turned off the ventilator, Seth would bounce back and wake up and be her perfect baby boy again. Like he used to be.

Before Ross.

God, how she loathed that girl. If she wasn't already dead, Sue would have killed her by now; for what she did to her baby.

With the hope that Seth would come out of his coma, Sue nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Should I wait for Leah?" Carlisle asked. Sue shook her head.

"No. No, she'll-"

"I'm here," Leah said quietly from the door. She turned and nodded once to someone on the other side before walking in. She took a seat on the other side of her younger brother, taking his hand into hers.

"…Go ahead, Carlisle," Sue said after a few moments.

Pain filled the doctor's features, and he turned off the ventilator and took it out of Seth's mouth.

The young wolf's chest stopped moving; the ventilator had been his only air supply. It had helped him breathe.

Carlisle fought the urge to resuscitate Seth, and instead watched the heart monitor. He listened as the beeping got slower.

Sue pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

_Come on, baby. Come on… _She chanted in her head. _Come back to us. You have time, come on…_

The piercing sound of a flatline filled the room, ringing through everyone's ears. Leah shot up and ran out. Sue squeezed Seth's hand tighter, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

Carlisle placed two fingers on Seth's neck, feeling for a pulse. He took it away after a few seconds, looking at Sue.

He shook his head.

00000000000000000000000

Seth couldn't breathe.

She had taken his hands and walked with him to the water's edge before jumping into the drop off, taking him with Her.

Her long, long black hair whipped across his face as they were submerged in the water. It wrapped around his neck and choked him. She only smiled and twirled around; Her big brown eyes teasing him.

He didn't like the feeling of not being able to breathe. Seth clawed at her hair, trying to get it away from his neck. He could feel his time running out. Water was filling his lungs quickly and his heart pounded in his ears. Little by little, and ever so slowly, the hair began to fall away. But it was as if it was falling only in strands; it felt like ten thousand years to him.

He felt himself stop breathing, but still, his hands moved; trying to get the hair away.

Finally, he broke free of Her hair. Her smile faltered and he grasped his neck. He couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore, and he wasn't breathing.

She took his hand and dragged him a bit deeper. He shook his head frantically and pointed up to the surface. She looked sad, but began to drag him to it.

The closer they got, the farther the surface seemed to be. But suddenly, he was moving forward at lightening speed.

Seth reached an arm to the brightness of the sun.

He resurfaced.

00000000000000000000000

Sue still grasped Seth's hands in his, her eyes still wide and her mouth still open.

"Ms Clearwater, I'm going to need you to let go of him," Carlisle said calmly. Sue didn't move. She couldn't believe it.

First Harry…Now…Now her son. Her only son.

"Sue-"

Carlisle stopped, his head jerking to Seth. The boy took in a large gulp of air, and the heart monitor began to beep again.

Sue gasped, and she dropped his hands.

Seth opened his eyes, meeting the white ceiling of the room. He stared for a long time at it. What was it? He reached up towards it slowly, finding that he couldn't touch it. His hand fell to his face; the other one going to his hair. It was past his ears, and he toyed with the ends.

He looked to his left at a tall, silver rod with a box on the top of it. Red wavy lines danced on the box, and he stared for a few seconds in wonder before looking to his right. A pale man with golden eyes and hair stared, amazed, at him.

Seth felt a growl rise in his throat. He didn't know why, but something about the man screamed _danger_.

In two and a half seconds, Seth was standing on the bed, growling at the man.

"Seth, we don't want trouble. I'm here to help you, okay? Now, if you'd just calm down-"

The young wolf bared his teeth and began to shake.

"Jacob!"

"Seth?"

"Seth, no!"

At the sound of his name, he stopped. _Seth, no_. It was a heavily waited command by…By who?

He turned and looked at the door of the room. A tall, muscular man had his fists clenched. His persona screamed authority, and Seth's mouth fell open slightly. He plopped back down onto the bed, staring at him.

"My baby!" a woman cried, and he looked at her. She came forward and he scurried backwards on the bed.

"N-no," he stammered. She stopped, looking confused.

"Seth, baby, it's me! I-it's Mom!" she cried. Seth stared at her. Something about this…This _Mom _told him that she was loving and caring. He searched his head for any sign that he knew her on a personal note.

"M…Mom," he tried the word on his tongue. The look on her face made him want it to be familiar, but no matter how many times he ran it over in his head, he couldn't place her.

He didn't know her.

And, come to think of it…

Seth looked at each of the people in the room one by one.

…He didn't know anyone else, either.

**OH OH OHHHHH! Guys, I really hope you like this. I mean, it's taken so long just to get a computer to type, and I'm so excited for this story like you don't even know! **

**Please please PLEASE review! Favorite and Follow, too! Cause, people, that means the WORLD to me!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Seth

One Year Ago

I glanced up from my pawns to Ross's face, then back down at the game board. I swallowed, waiting for her to make her move.

The only sound in the room was the ticking clock in the hospital room and Ross's heartbeat, drumming repeatedly against her chest. I smiled slightly at the sound; it made me feel better.

Her hand suddenly lashed out, and she moved her piece expertly across the board.

"Ha! Check and mate! You lose…Again," she giggled. I huffed and pouted, and she smirked. "Okay. How about…Best seven out of thirteen?"

"No…You'll just win again. How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" she asked, trying to lift the chess board away. Instead of letting her struggle to use what little strength she had, I picked it up and set it on the side table.

"Winning."

"Oh, that?" She shrugged. "I don't know. Just luck, I guess."

I laughed, "well, that just means you are the luckiest girl alive."

"Not exactly," she sighed, looking down at her bare legs, which were spread out before her. She gave me a weak smile. It was quiet for a bit, before a grin spread across my face. I moved so I was sitting beside her, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me. She placed a light, feathery kiss on my jaw.

"You are the most beautiful girl in this world, you know," I whispered to her.

"Seth…" she whined, a little bit of color rushing to her cheeks as she blushed. "Stop…"

"It's true, though. If you're not lucky, then it must've been passed to me."

"Maybe," Ross chuckled once. It was quiet, and I listened to her breathe in and out deeply.

"Ross?"

"…Mhm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Well, I was. But I'm up now."

"Oh. Sorry, Rossie."

"S'okay. What's on your mind?"

"How do you know something's on my mind?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Because. You always have something on your mind when you ask if I'm asleep or not."

"Do not," I gave a breathy laugh and shoved her lightly. She giggled.

"Seriously, though. What?"

"Nothing. Just…No. No, it's nothing."

"Seth…" She sat up and looked at me, her dark eyes scanning my face. I sighed, looking down. Finally, I let out the breath I'd just realized I'd been holding.

"You…I noticed that, um, you…" I scratched the back of my head.

"Huh?"

"You stopped taking your meds," I finally blurted out. Her eyes widened slightly, and she glanced at her fidgeting hands.

"…Oh?"

"Ross, why? They were…They're helping you get better, right?"

She looked away from me.

"…Right?" I raised my voice slightly, sitting up from my comfortable position on the pillows.

"If they were, I wouldn't have stopped taking them," she finally answered, still not looking at me. I felt my nose tingle; it did that when I was about to cry. But I held in the tears, because I couldn't lose it in front of her. I was the strong one in this fight.

We both suffered; whatever pain she felt, I felt, just not all the intensity. Whenever she got sick, I got sick.

And now she was weak, and tired, and fragile.

In a way, I was like that, too. Everyday, it felt like a little more of my superhuman strength was going away. I got tired easily…Every playful punch from Emmett or Jacob felt like a jackhammer on my arm.

I may not be as sick as Ross, but sometimes it sure did feel like it.

Some nights I lost it. I cried, because I knew…_Know _that I'll be the only one to come out of the fight in the end. Alive, at least.

But she didn't know that. She could never know that. That I cried, I mean.

"Seth," she said suddenly. "Say something."

"Rossie," I whispered.

"I told you! I told you in the beginning that I wasn't going to live through this. Now, Sethy, the doctors have kept me alive as long as they can. But…" She let out a quivering breath, and then finally met my eyes. She smiled slightly. "It's time for me to go, sweetie."

I stood up, turning away from her. My heart ached-every part of me ached. I couldn't take this.

"Seth-"

"What about me?" I whispered, my voice threatening to break. "I know I'm being selfish here, but…What about me? U-us?"

"You know I love you, Sethy. With all my heart."

"I love you, too," I turned back around and rushed to her, sitting back down on the bed and wrapping her up tightly in my arms. I kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around my torso, kissing me back. When we pulled away, she laid her head on my chest.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said quietly. I sniffed, squeezing my eyes shut as a few tears escaped from my closed lids. I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

We broke apart at the sound of three raps on the door. It opened to reveal Carla, the nice middle-aged nurse who cared for Ross.

"It's time for you to go now, honey. I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," she said, giving me a smile. I nodded, wiping roughly at my eyes.

"I'm gonna come back tomorrow, okay? I'll, uh…I'm gonna bring donuts. Fresh and hot from Al's, okay? Save your appetite for me."

Ross nodded eagerly, her tears gone.

"The strawberry current ones?"

"Just how you like 'em, baby," I grinned. She sighed contentedly and nodded. I leaned down and kissed her bare head, then her lips. A nice, long one. I placed a hand on her cheek and pulled away. She leaned her forehead on mine.

"I love you," I whispered. She kissed me again.

"I love you, too. Always."

"See you tomorrow." I began walking away, but she held onto my hand; stretching until just the tips of our fingers touched.

"…See you," she finally said. Her dark eyes sparkled, hiding unshed tears.

I turned away and left.

00000000000000000000000

"Seth, help me with these boxes!"

"Coming!"

I walked into the room where Bella's voice was coming from. Inside, she was picking up boxes of books.

"Why're you clearing out Edward's study?" I asked.

"It's going to be my new playroom!" Renesmee answered, skipping in with her American Girl doll.

"Sweet," I chuckled. "Where do you want them?"

"Up in his room. Emmett and Jasper built shelves to put them on," Bella answered, picking up three giant boxes filled to the rim with books. She carried them like they were nothing out of the room.

I looked into the boxes, reading the spines of the books. Most of them were in languages that I couldn't read. The ones I could, sounded beyond boring. Which is weird, because if there's anything I love more than Ross (like that's possible), it's reading.

I'm sorry, but The Art of Throwing Horseshoes for Leisure and Sport just doesn't sound at all exciting.

Crouching down, I grabbed ahold of the edges of the box and started to stand. But suddenly, I felt my arms get loose and the box fell from my grasp. It landed with a large bang back on the ground, some of the books falling to the floor.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, coming into the room. I clapped a hand to my head and staggered back, feeling my knees get weak. I was going to fall. "Whoa!"

Before I hit the ground, Emmett took ahold of my underarms, hoisting me back to the standing position.

"You okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Yeah, fine. I just got really lightheaded for a second."

"What, are you anemic, or something?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was joking, or really truly curious. But that was the thing with practically all of Emmett's questions.

"I don't know. It's like…I'm just really…Tired." My knees got weak again and I began to fall.

"Alright, come on, kid." Emmett caught me and helped me to the living room, where I sat down on the couch.

"Here. Maybe some water will help you," Esme held a glass out to me. I smiled gratefully at her and took a big gulp, finishing the glass in a few seconds. She took it back to the kitchen to get me more.

I looked down at my knees with a frown.

Something wasn't right.

"Seth?" Edward asked, obviously hearing my thoughts. I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't feel right. Something…"

There was a gasp from kitchen right then, and everyone turned to it. I stared for a long time, and then Esme walked out. She slowly handed me another glass of water, her lips pursed.

"What?" I asked. She glanced at Edward, and I looked at him, too. "What?"

"Seth, I, um…" She sat down next to me, putting a hand on my knee. "Just stay calm because it may not be true. Alice's visions always mess up when you and the other wolves are around. She's calling Carlisle and the hospital right-"

"Esme, slow down," I chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

It was quiet. Emmett looked just as confused as me, but Edward had a solemn look on his face. Alice flew back into the room and put a hand on Esme's shoulder, giving her a look similar to Edward''s.

"Guys, what's happening?" I asked, putting the glass down. "Tell me now, or I might explode, or-"

"Rochelle died," Esme said quietly.

…Rochelle. That was Ross's real name; Ross was the nickname she liked to be called by me and her parents.

I blinked. Never before had I felt more weak and helpless than I did at this moment.

"W…" I shook my head to clear it out again. "W-what?"

"Rochelle. She died just a few minutes ago. Carlisle confirmed it," Alice stated a little louder.

It was quiet.

"Give me a phone," I muttered.

Still, quiet.

"Give me a phone!" I cried desperately. I would've gotten it myself, but I knew if I stood, I'd just fall again. Alice rushed off and then came back again with the cordless.

I punched in Ross's hospital room number. There was no answer, so I called her cell phone.

"Come on…Pick up," I said to myself, listening to the ringing. "Pick up…"

"Hey, it's me! You know what to do!" her voice chimed on the other end. There was a long, high pitched tone before I was free to talk.

"Ross…?" I spoke. "Ross, come on, baby, pick up. …Please? Sweetie, Esme. Esme, and, uh, Alice, yeah they're saying you're dead." My voice broke into a desperate whisper. "Please don't be dead, Rossie, please," I pleaded. "Ross, oh, my god."

I couldn't help but say her name over and over again. I gripped the phone tightly in my hands and swallowed, feeling myself crumble.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three, okay? I-I'll count to three, and you answer, okay? For real, because this game…" I forced myself to laugh. "This game's getting a little old, alright? Answer. Now. Soon. Please."

I swallowed again, and said into the speaker with a shaking voice, "One…"

No answer.

"…T-t-two…?"

I waited a long time, and finally took a breath to say-

TIME EXCEEDED. PLEASE CALL AGAIN LATER, the robotic voice on the receiver said.

My hand shook violently, and I dropped the phone.

I stood up, only to have my legs give out on me again. I sank to the floor and brought my hand up to my head, shaking it in disbelief.

"Seth-"

"S-s-she's n-not supposed t-to…I'm supposed to see her t-tomorrow. I-I-I'm picking up her favorite donuts from Al's and s-she going to start taking her meds again and s-she's gonna get better. She's gonna kick this cancer in the butt b-because that's what she told me. T-this…This isn't happening," I choked out, cutting Alice off.

It became hard to breathe suddenly, and I gripped the chest part of my t-shirt.

"Th-this isn't happening," I said again.

"Seth, honey-"

"No!" I yelled, growling at her. Emmett stepped forward and took a hold of Esme's arm. I held out my hand in a motion for her to stay away. For everyone to stay away. "Don't touch me!" I growled at her again.

I crawled to my feet and staggered towards the stairs, only to trip over my clumsy self. I gripped the wall and sank down again, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Oh, god," I whimpered, my shoulders shaking as I began to sob.

I didn't want to believe it, yet I knew without a doubt that my imprint was dead. It was a horrible feeling; knowing this. No matter how many times I ran it over in my head, it still didn't seem real.

0000000000000000000000000

"It stinks here."

"Seriously, Sam."

"It makes me sick."

"No one told you guys to come."

"Only for Seth, though. Only for Seth."

"Alright then. Quit your whining and let's-"

"Sam," Jacob's voice powered over our old alpha's with an authority I'd never heard before. For the first time since the news, I looked away from the bottom stair and towards the front door. Sam was standing there looking awkward, along with Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Let us see him," Sam answered. I could almost hear a pleading in his voice. Jacob hesitated for just a second.

"This isn't a good time," he answered.

"Nothing is a good time for you! I've called so many times, Jacob," Sam growled slightly. "Even we're separated now, it doesn't mean that he's not our brother. Let us see him."

There was an intense silence. I closed my eyes and laid it against the coolness of the banister, trying to ease some of the intense pain I was feeling.

"Hold on."

Footsteps got closer and closer to me before Jacob's bare feet came into view.

"Hey, kid? Uh, Sam and his pack want to see you. Is that okay?" he asked. I couldn't find the strength to shrug my shoulders, so with what little I had, I just raised my eyebrows for a split second and lowered them.

I didn't want them to see me so weak; tear stains on my face, the heavy bags under my eyes. Yet, I couldn't find the willpower or desire to pull my sorry self together.

"Hey, kid," Sam's voice said quietly. It was awkwardly quiet as I looked up at him. He gave me a sad, sort of tired smile. I looked behind him at the others that were still in his pack. They all looked lost, sorry, and awkward. I sighed and looked back down.

"I am really, truly sorry about Rochelle," Sam continued after a minute. "She was a…She was a good girl."

"Did you even know her?" I heard myself saying. But it was as if it was a different Seth. Not the one that I actually was, if that made any sense. The Seth that spoke sounded hallow and broken.

"I-I-"

"Did you?" I asked again. "Sam?"

He didn't answer, just let out a gruff sigh.

It was awkwardly quiet again.

"Her funeral is this weekend," I said.

"O-oh," Sam replied.

"Do you mind being there? Just in case I freak out. It'll take more than just Leah and Jacob to drag me out."

"Sure." Sam cleared his throat. "Sure," he said again, his voice deeper and more authoritative.

"Thanks."

They left after that, the others giving me quick pats on my shoulder as they went towards the door.

It's been almost five months since Jacob broke away from Sam's pack and made his own; me and Leah joining him. It was interesting; how distant from the old pack we'd become. Almost like strangers. Those pats on the shoulder had felt so foreign and cold.

It was sad.

Well, hey, you learn to move on, right?

…Obviously, I guess, I haven't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Alright, slowly now…That's it. Nice and slow, okay?" Sue cooed into her son's ear as she helped him up the stairs and into her house. "Do you remember this?"

Seth staggered forward and put his hands on the door, running them down the woodwork. His left hand fell to the handle and he gripped it in his hands.

"Here, let me open it for you," Sue smiled. Seth looked at her, staring intently into her eyes. They were his eyes.

She opened the door and led him inside, closing it behind her.

"You grew up here. Remember? See, this is where we eat our meals," Sue pointed to the dining room table. "Oh! And we have such wonderful times right here on the living room couch. We watch movies, and play games, and-"

"Mom. We haven't done that since we were little. Quit feeding him stuff that isn't true," Leah said, walking in from the back. She smiled at Seth, Sue gave her a dirty look. "Hi, Baby Bro. I'm your sister."

"Sister?" Seth asked slowly. "Mom never told me about a sister."

"Oh?" Leah raised her eyebrows at her mother. "Well."

Seth studied Leah. She had his eyes. Just like Mom. She had his skin color. Just like Mom. She was him in every way…Only, she was a girl, obviously.

"Seth, Seth, look! Do you remember this?" Sue suddenly exclaimed.

Leah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking down.

"Blinker! You slept with it all the time as a baby."

"But I'm not a baby," Seth said, again slowly. It was silent. Leah puffed her cheeks and blew out the air loudly, making Sue shoot her another look.

"What's up there?" Seth asked, pointing to the staircase. He removed himself from his mother and staggered to the stairs.

"Careful!"

"You should really look after him better, Mom," Leah said, looking up.

"Well, I don't see you doing it, Leah. And, evidently, you never did," Sue hissed, taking a hold of Seth's arm and leading him up the stairs.

Leah's eyes stung with tears as she struggled to hold in a growl. She picked up a pillow and screamed into it before throwing it across the room. With that, she left the house.

Upstairs, Seth was led into his room.

"Just as you left it. It hasn't changed a bit," Sue smiled at him.

Seth removed himself from her again.

"It's alright. I can walk on my own."

"Oh…Alright!"

Seth stumbled into his room, holding his hands out to steady himself. He stopped and took in a breath before walking in more.

He grabbed a hold of a bookshelf, fingering the spines of different paperbacks and hardcovers.

_The Great Gatsby_

_ Where She Went_

_ Harry Potter_

He ran the names of the books over and over again in his head, slowly on each book name. He picked up a stack and tried to flip through them all at the same time, but most ended up on the floor instead. He dropped the rest and went to sit on his bed. It creaked some, sinking down from his weight.

Looking around, his eyes landed on Sue again, who smiled.

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"To be back in your room, my baby boy."

"I'm not a baby," Seth cocked his head.

"I know, but you'll always be my baby, Seth," she grinned, sitting down next to him. She hugged his arm affectionately and laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "My perfect baby boy."

000000000000000000000

"How is he?" Paul asked, watching as Leah walked in.

"Oh, he's fine. He's being pampered by Mother," Leah replied. The Pack heard her the sarcasm in her voice, but ignored it, knowing that the topic of Sue and Leah was something better left unspoken about.

"When Jacob gets here, we can start our meeting," Sam announced, coming into the room. He set down Tommy, his six month old son, who crawled to his toys nearby and began to play with them.

Shortly after Seth went into his coma, Jacob and Sam came to good terms and rejoined their packs. The only difference was that Jacob became alpha, and Sam co-alpha…Which meant he would step into the highest authority when needed. Leah was still beta, and so on.

The rejoining had gone better than expected; everyone excepted the other with welcome arms. The only thing they disagreed about was the vampire's strong smell, left on Leah and Jacob after they stopped in from the Cullen's house.

Leah had gotten over some of her hatred for the Cullen clan, partly because Jasper had become a good friend to her, as did Esme and Carlisle. Sam, Paul, and Embry never saw them as friends, however. They were 'allies', only because they had cared for Seth. Other than that, they were nothing more.

"Okay, I'm here," Jacob said, coming into the house. He leaned down and ruffled up Tommy's hair, then kissed the top of Leanne's, Sam's two-year-old daughter. "Hey, cutie," he chuckled.

"Hi, Jake!" she giggled, and ran off to play with Claire, who was now four.

"You couldn't have showered, or something?" Embry asked, covering his nose.

"Hey, do you want to get this meeting over with now, or later?" Jacob raised a brow.

"…Now. Fine, let's hurry up, cause you reek."

"Aww, Em, I thought you'd be used to that by now," Leah teased.

"Shut up, Leah," Embry rolled his eyes and nudged her with his elbow.

"Stop, guys. What's this meeting about, anyway?" Jared asked, looking at the two in command.

"Who else?" Leah sighed, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"Seth," everyone answered together. Jared sighed, too, and sat back in his chair.

"What about him? I mean, he's good now, right? He woke up, he's fine," Quil said.

"There's more than what you heard, Quil," replied Sam.

"What do you mean, 'more?' He woke up, didn't he?" Quil looked around, confused.

"Seth has amnesia. He doesn't remember me, Mom, you guys…Nothing. Only the name he has," Leah answered, not looking at everyone.

"Are you kidding?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"It's the honest to God truth," shrugged Leah.

"Damn," Embry muttered, knitting his eyebrows and looking down.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with us?" Jared asked after a few seconds of chatter amongst the group. "Can't Carlisle like, give him some medicine then? To make it go away?"

"That's the thing, guys. Sam and I were talking with Sue-"

"Why?" Leah spat.

"Leah, heel," Jacob joked lightly. "Anyway, we were talking, and we think it's best if it doesn't go away. Carlisle agrees, as well. He should start fresh."

"Hold on, hold on; go back for a second. So if Seth has amnesia…He doesn't remember us, or…Harry, right?" Quil confirmed. Jacob and Sam nodded. "So that means that he sure as hell won't remember-"

"Exactly," Jacob nodded.

"Oh…But why do we not want him to remember his imprint?"

"Quil, do I need to remind you of the wreck Seth was in the months leading up to his coma?" Sam asked, stepping forward. "Do you want that to happen to him again? You saw how bad he was. Everyone saw how bad he was. We don't want that happening again."

"Which is why no one will bring up Harry, or Rochelle. Don't even mention their names. We want you to go home, and if you have any pictures or anything of either of them…Get rid of it, or put it away where he won't see it if he were to be at your houses," Jacob commanded.

"If we want him to be better than he was last year, we're all going to need to do this. Even Sue has agreed to take down pictures of Harry," Sam added.

"Of course _she _would," Leah muttered, and stood up to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, guys? Don't feed my brother lies," she spat. "Don't be _Mother_." And then she left.

0000000000000000000000000

"…and he doesn't even need help anymore. He's relearning things so fast," Sue continued to Sam, who smiled at Seth. The young wolf was sitting on the couch amongst the Pack, who were all engaged in a deep conversation with him. Leah sat next to him on the couch, her legs crossed and her elbows leaning on her knees.

"So you're my sister," Seth said slowly, looking at Leah. She smiled and nodded.

"_Older _sister," she pointed to him. "Remember that, Seth."

"Okay. By how much?"

"Three years."

"That's a lot."

"I guess," Leah shrugged. Seth turned to his pack brothers.

"And I have a pack," he said, slowly again. The boys nodded and grinned, making Seth smile, too. "Mom says we keep our wolves secret. But I think the whole world should know. I was watching that thing, over there-it's called a TV-and there's so much happening; bad things. Maybe we can help people, you know? But it's okay. I think secrets are nice."

"Well for once, Mom is right. We have to stay quiet about what we can do," Leah confirmed. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "No matter what, okay?"

Seth nodded and smiled at her.

That's when the door burst open, and Kim and Rachel came in.

"Is it true? We heard that…" Kim trailed off when she saw Seth, who had turned around abruptly at the door opening. She squealed and ran to him, wrapping him up in a hug. "Seth! Oh, my gosh! You're here! You're…Oh, my gosh!"

She let go and then Rachel hugged him, too, just as tight and just as long.

"I missed you, so much!" she cried.

Seth pushed her away, looking at her with his eyebrows knitted together. His big brown eyes searched her face, trying to find some familiarity in it. He racked his brain for some memory of her, but couldn't find any.

Before he had the chance to ask her who she was, she engulfed him in a hug again. He stiffened, surprised by all of the attention he was getting from these two girls. He froze up, staring at her shoulder. She pulled away again and sniffed, letting out a laugh.

"Rach…" Paul whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Seth?" Rachel asked, ignoring her boyfriend. "Seth, are you okay?"

Said wolf was frozen, still staring at Rachel's shoulder. He didn't blink or move.

"Rachel, what'd you do?!" Jacob stood up from his spot.

"Jake, nothing, I-"

Seth jumped and looked at everyone. His eyes landed on Rachel again.

"Mickey Mouse pancakes," he said quietly. Everyone looked around, confused. "You make Mickey Mouse pancakes," he said again, slowly as if addressing a five-year-old. "W-with chocolate chips, right? And cream."

Rachel frowned, "Yeah, I do, I mean-"

"Oh, my god!" Leah said at the same time. "You remember that!"

"Remembers what?" Sue flew into the room.

"Rachel's Mickey Mouse pancakes," Paul grinned.

"Why are you guys so-"

"Come here. Both of you," Jared nodded at Kim and Rachel, leading them into the kitchen to explain what had happened. Paul went with them.

"That's so good, Seth!" Leah cooed.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Rachel," Leah answered. "And the other girl was Kim."

"Rachel and Kim," he said, trying the names out on his tongue. He shook his head. "They don't sound familiar."

"That's okay! You remembered the pancakes, and that's all that matters!" Leah hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

Sue let out a breath, looking up.

She couldn't let him start to remember things. Because if he remembered things, that meant that he'd remember Harry. And if he remembered Harry…that meant he'd remember Ross.

And Sue? She was not about to let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Seth

One Year Ago

I tightened my tie around my neck, stepped back, and sighed. It was weird to see myself dressed like this; I thought the next time I'd have to would be when I got married.

I bought a ring for her; Ross. I was going to ask her…Not now, or…Then. But in the future. Or what was supposed to be the future.

"Seth?" Leah called, walking into my room. She had on a short, black dress and black ballet flats. With a sad smile she said, "Are you ready?"

I looked back at my reflection and nodded, putting my hands into my pockets and leaving the room after her.

It was hard. Harder than I could have ever expected.

I felt sick to my stomach as I watched Mr. and Mrs. Autumnbranch go up and place flowers on her casket, Mrs. A crying the whole time. Freddie, Ross's little brother, was crying, too. His grandmother held him in her lap and rocked him back and forth.

It wasn't until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder that I realized it was time for me to go up. I prepared myself, blinking tears out of my eyes and shaking my head to clear it out. Something, I realized, I'd been doing a lot of lately.

I hadn't prepared anything to say, so I placed a white rose on her mahogany casket, putting my hand on top of it afterwards. I held it there for a long time, squeezing my eyes shut as tears began to fall. I sniffed and brushed my hair back, which had been growing in the past week that I hadn't phased.

I turned around and that's when I really _really _realized that Ross…She was never coming back. Her life was taken from her by something she couldn't control.

But she could control it. It was her that had stopped taking the meds, right? If she had just stayed on them, she'd…She'd still be alive.

That's when my hand began to shake. And then the other. Soon, my arms were shaking, and my legs. Everything was a blur as I quivered; any second now, I would phase.

I felt someone grab my arm, and then someone else grabbed the other. I growled at them, and that's when they began to drag me.

"It's time to go. Come on," Jacob's voice said harshly into my ear. Angry tears pricked at my eyes, but I let myself be dragged out of the church.

Outside, Jacob waited patiently as I took deep breaths to calm myself down. It was hard to; I kept thinking about Ross and the church and the whole funeral thing…Every time it popped into my mind I would start shaking again.

"Just phase, kid. Quit trying to fight it. Go for a run; blow off some steam. You could use it," Jacob said. He looked deep in my eyes saying this, obviously concerned about me. I knew that if I phased, I'd most likely never phase back again.

"No. Just…No. A run isn't going to get rid of how I feel. Can we just…Can you just drive me back to the Cullen's?"

Jacob sighed and nodded, taking his keys out of his pocket. The drive was silent. I stared out of my window the whole time, still shaking. But this time, it wasn't my wolf. It was from crying. I didn't bother wiping my tears away or hiding the fact that I was crying from my alpha. Either I was too lazy, or I just didn't care anymore.

"Hey, Baby Bro? Mrs. Autumnbranch wanted me to give this to you," Leah said, holding something out to me. I had been laying on the couch for the past two hours, and she had just gotten home from the funeral, which she'd stayed at for me. "Here."

She handed me a gift bag and a wrapped box. I stared at it tentatively, wondering what it was. Renesmee, of course, voiced my thoughts for me.

"What's in it, Seth?" she asked, plopping down next to me. I set the box down on the arm of the couch and began to take the tissue paper out of the bag. Inside was a jar full of seashells, a ribbon tied around the mouth. I blinked tears out of my eyes when I realized that it was Ross's.

The attached note said, _I know she would want you to have this. The scrapbook, too._

Scrapbook? …That must be what the box is.

Renesmee took the jar from me and looked at the shells in awe, me picking up the box and unwrapping it. Sure enough, there was a scrapbook.

_Ross's Amazing Book of Amazing Awesomeness! By Me, Ross _the front cover exclaimed. The letters were cut out from pieces of colored paper and what looked like magazine pages. I opened it up.

The first few pages were collages of her family, and nurses, and her favorite things about all the places she'd lived in and Forks. After that there were seashells and beach pictures of First Beach on the reservation.

I turned the page. And there we were. Fifteen years old. I recognized them as when we first met, after I'd imprinted on her at the hospital. I had been there because Emily was giving birth to Leanne. All I'd wanted was a snack…I didn't expect to imprint, too.

As I flipped through pages, it became pictures of us at her hospital visits, hanging around, building snowmen, and everything we did that she wanted to do.

Ross had the most beautiful hair. It was so long; to her butt. Her brunette locks were her pride and joy.

Turning the page, a snippet of it was taped to the top left corner. Her before and after pictures when she hacked it all off were there, too. I didn't want her to go through it alone, so I shaved mine off.

"Seth, you didn't have to!" she'd exclaimed, tears rushing down her face. I'd smiled, ran a hand over my bare head, and hugged her.

"It's okay, cause I wanted to."

I'm done. This is done.

I shut the book and thrust it back at Leah.

"Take it away. Hide it somewhere. Do something with it. I don't want to see it," I panted, trying to calm my wolf again.

"Seth, are you-"

"Do it now," I growled at her. She sort of flinched, but took the book from me, also taking the seashell jar from Renesmee. The little girl wrapped her small arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, which was stained with tears yet again.

"Feel better, Sethy. I don't like it when you're sad," she whispered. She put her tiny fingers on my face and looked into my eyes. She played me happy memories of me giving her piggy back rides, letting her try her aunt and mother's makeup on me, and dressing up her dolls.

"Better now, right?" she asked hopefully, pulling her hands away. I sighed and gently pushed her away, standing up to leave.

"Y-yeah, Nessie. Sure."

For now.

00000000000000000000000

"I told you, Seth. I told you she was no good. Why do you never listen to me?" Mom asked, waving her fork in the air. "Everyone in this town knew she was going to die, but you were the smart one that didn't listen. _Tsk_, I raised you better than that, baby boy."

"Mom, cut him a break, okay?" Leah defended me. I just continued to play around with the food on my plate, not wanting to get into their argument. This was a normal dinner here. Mom and Leah argued, and I try to keep the peace. But it was worse when Dad was still alive. Mom and Leah argued, and then the arguing would get louder as Dad tried to intervene. It never worked. I would always have to be the mediator. At least they listened to me then.

But when Dad died, they stopped listening to me. Mom seemed to be on Leah's case a lot more often, too. Leah hated me for that. Well, I mean, she hated that Mom favored me more than her. I always denied it, but it was true. Truthfully, I think the only reason Mom keeps Leah around is so she won't ruin the 'Perfect Clearwater Image' that she'd worked so hard to put into place. Dad already ruined it by dying; she didn't need Leah to ruin it, either.

"I'm just saying that he could've chose someone better," Mom shrugged.

"It's not his fault! You know that!"

"Billy's always telling me about the legend of the wolf who broke his imprint. He should've done us all some good and broke the imprint with Ross the moment she told him about her being sick. Maybe then he won't be this way! My poor baby," she cooed, putting a hand on my arm. I bit back a growl at her comment and pulled my arm away. Her touch felt like ice.

Dinner was over quicker than usual, and Mom cleared the table. I went upstairs to my room to try and sleep before I had to go back out and patrol around the Cullens' mansion. Inside, I went into the adjoining bathroom and stared for a long time at myself in the mirror.

I dragged a hand down my face and let out a long, rough sigh.

What's the point in even living now? Dad's dead. Ross's dead. I wouldn't be surprised if someone else I knew and loved joined them.

I brightened suddenly. Not enough to smile, not enough to put some color into my face…But just enough.

What if…What if I could be with Ross? No I can be with her.

She went to heaven. I can go to heaven. I mean, God wouldn't turn me away, right? I'm Seth Tyler Clearwater. I had straight A's in school, I never got in trouble.

And I could go quickly. No one would miss me.

I fumbled around in the medicine cabinet, trying to look for a shaving razor.

_If I cut deep enough…_

Finding one, I grasped it tightly in my hands.

_ My body wouldn't have enough time to heal._

I pressed it to my skin.

Wait, I'm being crazy-

No. No, I'm not. I can't believe I didn't think of this before.

_Ross…_

I pressed hard. A line of blood appeared under the razor.

_I'm coming, baby._

**Sorry I took so long! School and writer's block are to blame but I hoped you liked it!**

**~SashaFierce12.0**


End file.
